kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Peace, Man!!!
"Let's Play Peace, Man!!!" is the 17th episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis Mr. Cat and Stumpy want to play "war", but Kaeloo decides to make them play "peace". The game is simple: the first one to get angry loses. Plot Stumpy picks an acorn off a tree and tries smashing it open with a mallet. Instead of breaking, it flies into the air, ricochets off Mr. Cat's face, and lands in Stumpy's mouth, and he starts choking. Everybody else shows up and Quack Quack hits Stumpy on the back to stop him from choking. Stumpy says he's bored, and he asks if they can play a game. Kaeloo suggests several different games, which Mr. Cat and Stumpy refuse to play because they consider them to be "girly". They decide that they want to play war, but Kaeloo stops them and suggests playing peace instead. They split up into teams: Kaeloo and Quack Quack in one team, and Mr. Cat and Stumpy in the other. A white line on the ground divides the place into two, with one side for each team. Mr. Cat suggests starting a war so there will be a reason to play peace, but Kaeloo explains to him that the object of the game is not to get angry, and the first one to do so loses. Stumpy still wants to make war, but Kaeloo refuses. Mr. Cat tries to make Quack Quack angry by claiming that cats are superior to ducks, which everybody decides to ignore. They start a peace conference. The two teams insult each other, and finally Quack Quack says "Quack" to Mr. Cat. The latter, inexplicably angered by this, pulls out a suitcase containing a large mallet, which he throws at Quack Quack. Kaeloo points out that Mr. Cat lost his temper, but Mr. Cat says he hasn't. He then demonstrates what he would have done if he had "really" been angry, which is yelling angrily and throwing a much larger mallet, which weighs 100 tons. Kaeloo says that Mr. Cat can't make her angry by saying bad words, and he decides to test it out for himself by saying a long string of them (which are bleeped out), to Kaeloo and Quack Quack's horror. Stumpy is extremely bored, so he pretends to shoot himself in the head. Kaeloo tells him that peace has a lot to do with subtility and negotiation, and he points out that there is nothing to negotiate over. They draw another boundary line dividing the place into three parts. The left part belongs to Kaeloo and Quack Quack and the right part to Stumpy and Mr. Cat. They must negotiate for the middle. Mr. Cat decides that he and Stumpy will take it, and Kaeloo offers that they can take ownership in alternation. Mr. Cat refused and threatens to attack Quack Quack if they don't give his team the middle portion. Kaeloo points out that Mr. Cat is about to lose, but he dances around happily, "proving" that he is not angry, and then shoots Quack Quack with his bazooka. Kaeloo very nearly gets angry, but stops herself just in time. Mr. Cat takes over the middle portion and marches around near the boundary line with a bazooka. Kaeloo manages to convince Stumpy that he should join her team by telling him he might win the Nobel Peace Prize (and he realizes he can use the money to buy Mr. Coolskin comics). Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack march around with signboards, protesting what Mr. Cat is doing. Stumpy and Quack Quack, however, soon change their minds when they find out that Mr. Cat (who has now built a barricade of sacks near his boundary line and is wearing a soldier helmet) has stolen Stumpy's console and Quack Quack's yogurt. They decide to join him, and Kaeloo begs them to stop. To get her out of the way, they both threaten to use bazookas on her. Kaeloo, having had enough, transforms. She puts Stumpy and Quack Quack inside their own bazookas and launches them into the sky, and destroys Mr. Cat's barricade. He points out to her that she got angry, and thus she has lost. She glares at him for a moment before suddenly smiling at him. Instead of beating him up, she decides to kiss him, to his horror. Unfortunately, he can't hold her off, and she drags him offscreen and forcefully kisses him. Later, Stumpy is playing video games and Quack Quack is eating yogurt, and Kaeloo is trying to convince a traumatized Mr. Cat to play "peace" with her again so she can get the chance to kiss him again. Stumpy is bored, and he asks if they can play another game, so he and Mr. Cat decide to play American football. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Flower Mentioned Characters * Mr. Coolskin Trivia * Kaeloo can be seen carrying a signboard with a picture of Mr. Cat as Adolf Hitler. * The logo seen at the peace conference resembles that of the United Nations. * Mr. Cat says a line reminiscent of a famous quote by Julius Caesar, "If you want peace, prepare for war first". * In the French dub of the episode, the reason Stumpy and Mr. Cat don't want to play any of Kaeloo's games is because they consider them "childish", not "girly". Continuity * This is the first time in the show where Kaeloo expresses the desire to kiss Mr. Cat, and also the first episode where she does kiss Mr. Cat. ** Ironically, he didn't want her to kiss him; in most episodes, he asks her to kiss him, but she refuses. Goofs * In some scenes, the characters' eyebrows disappear. * When Kaeloo says that "Cats are real dumbbells", Quack Quack's glasses go through his eyelids when he blinks. Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Peace, Man!!!" can be found here. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes Category:Peace/war-themed episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes